miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Queen/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Nadja Chamack: Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Tikki (Shocked upon the news.) Sizzling hot revelations? Marinette (Marinette is sewing whilst Tikki approaches her.) Can you believe it Tikki? An entire hour-long special about me and Cat Noir. Pretty exciting, huh? Tikki: (Tikki flies around Marinette and warns her about the consequences upon joining the talk show.) Marinette, you're a superhero, not a star. You have to remain a mystery to protect yourself from Hawk Moth and his super villains. Marinette: (Lets Tikki rest in her palm and calms her down.) Don't worry, I only accepted this because I want the people of Paris to know that Cat Noir and I will always do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Tikki: Just be careful tonight, okay? Marinette: Tonight? What do you mean tonight? (Picks up her phone to check her babysitting schedule.) Tonight I have babysitting the show is tomorrow. Nadja: (From the monitor.) Don't forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Marinette shrieks anxiously and looks back at the monitor and her phone simultaneously after being mistaken about the talk show time.) Tikki: And that's probably why you babysit tonight. Manon: Marinette! (Marinette turns off her monitor after hearing Manon's voice. Along with Nadja, Manon runs up the stairs, leaps on to Marinette, hugging her.) Marinette! Marinette: Mrs. Chamack, I, uh, I just saw your ad for your show... tonight. Nadja: Sorry, I'm running late. Thanks again for watching Manon. (Hands Manon's backpack over to Marinette and checks her phone.) I've put a bunch of things for her in her bag and she's already had dinner. Oh, I'm so glad you were free tonight. Marinette: Uh, yeah. (Places Manon's backpack onto her chair and chuckles nervously.) I had no other plans. No plans at all. Nadja: I better get going. I've got a lot writing this interview. I need all of Paris in front of the screen tonight. (To Manon.) Sweetie, just for tonight, you're allowed to watch some television with Marinette. Manon: Yay! (Climbs on top of Marinette's shoulders.)' Mommy's gonna be on TV with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette: You'll do great, Mrs. Chamack. Besides, you already have two viewers. (Giggles) Nadja: Wish me luck and tell all your friends to tune in. Marinette: I will! (Nadja and Marinette both wave at each other after Nadja leaves. Manon starts running around Marinette's room and starts jumping on her bed whilst Marinette dials Alya on her phone.) Alya? Arlette: (Through Nadja's earpiece headset.) We're on air in 10 and still no Cat in sight. You sure you have this in control, Nadja? Nadja: Yes Arlette. I got this, as promised. Biggest audience of the year! Arlette: Well, let's hope so if you want to keep this show primetime in the future. Nadja: (Nadja sighs after looking around at the empty couch opposite her, where Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to be and checks her tablet and then almost drops it out of shock after Cat Noir suddenly appears.)'' Which way did you come in? Cat Noir: Secret celebrity door. (Gulps down a drink.) I see Ladybug's running behind, huh? Nadja: I thought you'd be arriving together. Cat Noir: (Leans close towards Nadja.) Wanna hear a secret? (Nadja nods.) I love Chouquettes. Arlette: Through Nadja's earpiece headset.) Is that the sizzling hot information I've been promised? Nadja: No, of course not. Arlette: Well, you know the rules. Primetime, prime info. (Through the earpiece.) No info, no more show! Staff towards Arlette's left: We're on the air in 5. Cat Noir: I'm sorry, she's not picking up. Alya: Super Manon to the rescue, woohoo! Manon: To the Eiffel Tower and beyond! Marinette: Glad you could make it last minute, Alya. Alya: Of course, its way more fun watching your favorite superhero on TV with my favorite girls. Commentator: (Marinette watches the live broadcast on air and gulps anxiously.) When we return from commercial, Nadja Chamack will be joined by Ladybug and Cat Noir for an incredible, exclusive interview. Manon: (Points at Nadja on the monitor.) Mommy, there's mommy! Alya: Why can't I get an exclusive interview like that for my Ladyblog? (Sighs.) Marinette: (Stutters) Oh, I forgot to err, tell my bakery something. They're in the parents downstairs. Do you mind keeping an eye on Manon while I'm not here? Alya: Don't you mean tell your parents something in the bakery? Marinette: (Continues stuttering.) Err, right. Well, err, sometimes, it can take a while - they don't always understand even when I explain. Err, actually, it's not their fault, they... Alya: Marinete? Marinette: Yes? Alya: Go! Marinette: Right! (Marinette then leaves with running down the stairs and starts talking to Tikki.) Alya's such a good friend, I feel so guilty for inviting her over just so I can leave her with Manon - then again, Alya is Ladybug's biggest fan - she'd be crushed if her favorite superhero didn't turn out for her favorite TV show. Tikki: It's your choice, Marinette. Marinette: Well... Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (Ladybug flings her Yo-yo and flies away, above Paris.) Staff: Going lve in ten, nine... Arlette: Eight seconds from the greatest fill in TV history. (From earpiece headset.) Five, four, three... (Ladybug suddenly kicks open the studio doors, uses her Yo-yo to fly across the TV studio and lands on the couch, seated beside Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: I thought you decided to stand me up, m'lady! Ladybug: And let the audience down? Never. I'm sorry I'm so late, Nadja. Arlette: (From earpiece.) Saved by the bug! Well, now, I'm counting on you to boost to those ratings sky high. (Nadja looks at her watch, hoping for her ratings to increase.) Make that red turn green. (People in Paris such as the Césaire residence, Chloé Bourgeois, André Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste and civilians are watching the live broadcast.) Nadja: Good evening. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug and Cat Noir. (The superheroes wave towards the camera and the audience.) Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview. Well, thank you Nadja, we're honored to be here. Cat Noir: And hello to all my fans! (Blow kisses and winks towards the camera and the audience.) Nadja: I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight. Ladybug: Don't encourage him Nadja, or the cat won't stop purring all night. Cat Noir: Don't listen to her. Bugaboo's just a spot jealous. Ladybug: (Rings Cat Noir's bell.) Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat. Cat Noir: But it's so cute. (Chuckles) Nadja Chamack: (Nadja stares at her watch and notices the ratings for her show has slightly increased. She then giggles to clam her nervousness) It's obvious you two are very close. Manon: (From Marinette's room.) Marinette is missing the whole thing. Alya: What could that girl be doing? Nadja: People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you. Nadja: We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja. Ladybug: Well we do have to keep a few secrets, including our identities of course. (Gabriel smirks.) Nadja:' (Nadja notices that the ratings of her show id frequently increasing.) absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans? Ladybug: Yup, lets do it. (Nadja swipes an automatic remet control from her tablet which is connected to the huge monitor display, revealing a community call from Chloé from her room.) Nadja: (To Chloé.) Hello caller. (Chloé waves at the audience from the monitor display.) State your name and your question. Chloé: Err, seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but me. I'm only the prestigious fan of Ladybug. Nadja: Oh yes, of course. Hello there, Chloé Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris... Chloé: And don't forget my daddy is the manager of the Le Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city. Nadja: Err, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloé? Chloé: (Winks) Oh, I don't have a question. I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we're such very good friends - Ladybug, Cat Noir and I! Nadja Chamack: (Nadja notices that her ratings of her show are slightly decreasing.) Uh, thank you, Chloé Bourgeois - next caller... Chloé: Hey, I'm not finished, don't you just.... (Nadja discontinues the call between her and Chloé.) Alya: (From monitor display.) Hi there, Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Ladybug panics.) I'm Alya and I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja! (Nadja gasps upon hearing that.) What do you say? Ladybug: Err, yeah, sure Alya. I'd love to do that. Alya: That totally rocks. Thank you, thank you! Manon: I'm on TV? (Spots her mother.) Mommy! Nadja Manon? But, where's Marinette? (Ladybug panics again.) Manon: She had to go tell her parents something. Alya: Err, yeah, and sometimes, it can take a while. Arlette: (From earpiece.) What's going on, Nadja? Is this some kind of joke? Just get to the scoop, now! Nadja: (Discontinues the live call between her, Alya and Manon.) Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, as I quote and unquote, as a couple. Period. Ladybug: (Ladybug shrieks upon hearing that accusation.) What? Nadja: Can you confirm that you're dating here, tonight. Ladybug: I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes. We're not supposed to answer such personal questions. Cat Noir: Meow, m'ladybug's growing claws. Ladybug: We're here to ensure that all Parisians that they're safe and it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that's all. Arlette: (From earpiece.) You told me yoou had a inside scoop. Nadja: Fine. How do you explain these photographs then? (Nadja Chamack uses her tablet and displays a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing which bewilders the superhero.) Cat Noir: (Oblivious) What! When did that happen? Ladybug: (Infuriatingly) I was saving you, not kissing you! Arlette: (From earpiece.) Good job, keep that up! Nadja Chamack: (Notices that her ratings standard have improved and then displays various images of Ladybug and Cat Noir on to the monitor display. The superheroes gasp out of shock upon looking at the images) Nadja: It's so obvious that you're both in love. Ladybug: These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context. We're only doing our job. We're saving the city every day, we're not a couple. Cat Noir: But hopefully, one day... Ladybug; Cat...not now! Nadja: Why won't you tell the truth? Ladybug: But it is the truth, Nadja. Nadja: C'mon, the audience awaits your answer. Ladybug: This interview is so over. (Grabs Cat Noir on the arm, persisting him to leave along with her.) Cat Noir: Woah, what's the rush? Ladybug: Uh, there's an alert. Paris needs us right now! Cat Noir: Uh, sorry. When duty calls... Gotta get going! Arlette:' (From earpiece.) Don't let them leave. Nadja: Hey.. Wait you two, the show is not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer. Ladybug: If they are true fans, they'll understand. Cat Noir: The Lady's right! (The pair then submissively exit the studio.) (After the show stops being broadcasted, adverts start showing up.) Commentator: Beauty, comfort. Arlette: Well, say bye bye, Nadja. This is officially your first and last primetime show. (Arlette walks off with the lights in the studio turning off. Nadja begins to cry in disappointment.) Hawk Moth: A journalist ridiculed by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now that's the perfect pray. (turns a butterfly into an akuma.) Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize her! (The akuma leaves the lair window and flies above Paris.) (The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nadja's watch, which Nadja is wearing. She looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.) Hawk Moth: Prime Queen, I am Hawk Moth. I see Ladybug and Cat Noir have denied you the answers you deserve. Seal their Miraculous and will get your scoop. Nadja: The highest ratings will be mine. (Nadja is transformed into Prime Queen by the Akuma, who now is TV rating controlling supervillain.) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts